AG Cloudstone
AG FAQ: Tips and Answers to Massively Frequently Asked Questions Current Status of the Game The game is currently down due to Armor Games servers and general incompetence. There is no known ETA for restoring a functioning game. The developer has long ago abandoned improvements and Armor Games is incapable of reliably hosting what remains of this game. Allies - Friends *'Allies/Friends': Adding friends does not work on AG. You see this when you try to use the in-game interface for adding allies. The information dialog box says "Coming Soon", but this is unlikely to happen. #If you feel an absolute need to have AI-controlled allies with which to play, start a new game on Kongregate. Yes, you will be completely starting over. #No, one cannot have their character transferred to another platform. #Add ally does not work on Facebook either. It has been repeatedly broken by FB, and has remained broken since the last occasion circa November 2013. Guilds *Guilds: Guilds are better as mid-to-endgame activity, but many want to find a guild early on. #''Mechanically,'' one applies for a guild by clicking the Guild button on the main (starting) game screen. You may flip through the list (random) or search a guild name in the text box. Enter the guild name exactly, it is CaSe SeNSiTiVe, and search does not provide close matches. You may apply to one guild at a time, applying to another voids a previous application. Pay attention to the response text below the request sent dialog box.. If the guild has openings, it will say "You are waiting for (guild)", and this will continue to appear until you are accepted or denied. If the guild is full, a request fails and it will say "Guild is full! Please choose another one." #'Wait'. You have to wait for the guild leader to find your application of otherwise contact you in return. They don't stare at the guild request screen 24 hours a day. ^.^ #Looking for a guild: It is best to check the comments below the game and apply as requested. Some guilds simply want you to apply, others will request your Character Viewer (CV) or other comments or information be sent to a guild leader's AG profile, for example. The better your level, home production, equipment, skill tree, and dedication/playing time, the better your chances are to get into and stay in a good, active guild. #Asking for a guild in the Tavern (Flying Pig) or other in-game chat: Always state which platform you are on (AG, Armor, Armor Games), and ask the same of anyone offering a guild. This will save you time and frustration. There are even guilds with the same name on the different platforms, so don't take a familiar guild name as indicating you are both on the same server. AG User Profile Pages *Reaching a user's AG profile from the comments: Mouse-over the player's avatar. In the pop-up, open the Full Profile link in another tab. On the Disqus profile page, click the AG profile link under the name, next to the avatar.